Camp Rock The Second Summer
by gossipgirlloveex58
Summary: All of the charictors from the movie return for a second summer at Camp Rock.Shane discovers that he may be in love with Mitchie.But what happens when he finds out that Mitchie has a new boyfriend?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi. My name is Mitchie. Music is my passion. I very much enjoy to sing. Last summer I was given the honor of attending Camp Rock. That's a music camp. My family was in a very rough spot and for a while I thought I wouldn't be able to go. But luckily my mothers catering business was selected to cater for the camp,so I got in at a discounted price. For the most part the summer was incredible. The only bad part was that I got mixed up in a lot of drama. It all started because of a girl named Tess Tyler. Her mother was incredibly famous. Tess was by far the most popular girl at the camp. I desperately wanted to be accepted as a part of her group so I lied about my parents jobs. So now everyone at camp thought I was very rich and that my parents had very important jobs. I soon became friends with Tess and her other two friends, Ella and Peggy. I had come to camp to have my time to be in the spotlight, but Tess Tyler had taken that from me by making me one of her backup singers. And the worse part of it was that I let her. Well, soon my ex-friend Caitlyn, found out about my little secret. Caitlyn had hated me for a while now because I ditched her for Tess. I was lucky she didn't tell anyone. We soon became friends again and it seemed like everything was going fine again. Well, that was until one very unfortunate incident happened. Tess found out. She was already very jealous of me because I had befriended the very famous star Shane Gray. He and his two brothers were a band. Shane had some attitude problems and was sent to the camp. Once we met it didn't take long for us to become friends. We spent a lot of time together. Wow Shane was cute. With his stunning hair. Oh and those lovely bright eyes. And god that smile, it had made me melt whenever I saw it. Well never mind that, let's get back to the whole thing with Tess. Like I said she was very jealous of me and Shane. So of course she just had to go and tell the entire camp. Including Shane. Suddenly my summer had gone completely down hill. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Shane had heard me singing at the beginning of camp. He however didn't know it was me he heard. At the time I hadn't either. He had spent a lot of the summer trying to find the person who had been singing (yes that's me). At Final Jam I sang the song he had heard. When he heard me sing it he realized that I was the girl he had heard. He came on stage and sang a beautiful duet with me. I think that was the night I fell for him. Too bad camp was over and I would probably never see him again, because he and his brothers were going on tour. We did however vow to stay friends.

Over the school year Shane and I would email each other every single day. We soon became even better friends than we had been. I had gotten rid of the feeling I had for him and was able to accept him as just a friend. Camp had helped me come out of my shell which definitely helped at school. I made a lot of new friends over the school year. I even managed to get a boyfriend about a month before school ended. His name was Kyle. He had long,straight,brown hair. His big blue eyes went great with his hair. He was tall lean and muscular. He had perfectly straight white teeth. Also, he was as straight A student, the captain of the football and basketball team, he was sweet, and very funny. I had not yet told Shane about Kyle, I had no idea why. I was over Shane. Well at least I thought I was.

My mothers catering business had been doing great this past year. They had been doing many great events, including very important dinners for the president. This year my mom wasn't going to be catering for the camp, but we now had the money to pay for it on our own. About a week after I signed up for camp, I heard from Shane telling me that he and his brothers wanted to spend another summer at camp. I was so excited to be able to see Shane again. I had missed him very much this past year. There was only two weeks left until I was going to get to leave to Camp Rock, and I couldn't wait. I spent the two weeks preparing for camp and spending time with Kyle. Finally, the day came when camp started again. I grabbed my bags, and jumped into my moms old silver Toyota minivan, and we drove off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The entire ride there I anticipated what camp this year would be like. I wondered what new friends I would make. How my relationship would be with Shane. How I would grow musically. So many thought were swarming rapidly through my head that it was becoming hard to concentrate. Finally, we had arrived. I got out of the car as fast as I possibly could, and started looking around. "Oh my god Mitchie!". I turned around. "Caitlyn! Hey!". We ran up to each other and hugged. "How have you been! Was school fun this year?", I asked her. "I'm good. And schools never fun. Ha, but yeah I guess the year was okay. How are you?". "I'm fine,yeah school was surprisingly good this year! I even got a boyfriend his names Kyle and he's the hottest guy you will ever meet!" I said excitedly. "I so have to meet him sometime! You should invite him for visitors night!",Caitlyn replied. "Hey Caitlyn,Mitchie!".

We both looked back. "SHANE!" I ran up to him and we embraced each other It was nice to hug him again. I had almost forgotten what he felt like Oh and the way he smelled. I had really missed him. After a while he let go. "So what were you guys talking about?", He asked me and Caitlyn. "Mitchie's new boyfriend!",Caitlyn said laughing. Shane's smile faded. "What boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend. When did you start going out?"He seemed really hurt. "About a month and a half ago. Sorry I forgot to tell you, it must of slipped my mind."I said with a smile. "Oh well that's great..."Shane forced a fake smile. "Um well I'm gonna go catch up with Nate and Jason.". "Oh okay. Bye Shane.",Caitlyn and I both said in unison. "Yeah bye guys see ya around.",he turned and walked away as fast as he could. "Weird I wonder what's with him today.", I said concerned. "Yeah that's weird of him",Caitlyn agreed. "Yeah, well do you wanna go to our cabin and get settled in?" I asked. "Sure, let's go!",Caitlyn replied.

Shane's POV (point of view)

Wow, how was this happening to me? I had thought that coming to camp again with Mitchie would give me a chance of being with her. I had just recently discovered that I had major feelings for her. But I guess that didn't matter anymore because now I had no chance with her. I walked up to Nate and Jason. "Dude, Shane you okay?",Nate questioned. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me" I lied. "Shane, we're your brothers we've known you your entire life. I think we'd know when your not okay" Jason pointed out. "Okay fine, everything is just really screwed up now. It's just that I think I may really like Mitchie, but I just found out that she has a boyfriend so now I'm completely out of luck!" I complained. "Well, you could always use my plan.",Nate suggested. "What plan?",I asked. "Yeah, what plan?",Jason repeated. "I call it the jealousy plan. All you have to do its find someone that Mitchie really hates, and go out with them." Nate told us. "Well what if the girl I'm using to make her jealous won't go out with me." I questioned. "Yeah, what if the girl hes using to make her jealous won't go out with him" Jason once again repeated. "SHUT UP JASON!",both Nate and I said at the same time. "And don't worry about it Shane. Pretty much every girl at this camp is in love with you. You should have no trouble finding a girlfriend."Nate insisted. "Yeah pretty much every girl, except for Mitchie,who just so happens to be the only one that matters!"I said. "And pretty soon she'll be in love with you too!You just have to trust me and follow my plan" Nate said. "Okay and what if this doesn't work? I asked. "It will. But if by some strange chance it doesn't then I can always think of a new plan. So, are you in?"Nate questioned. I thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yeah,I'm in.". "Sweet! So who's going to be the victim in this plan. All you have to think about is one person that Mitchie really doesn't get along with."Nate told me. "Okay, um how about that Tess Tyler girl. Last summer her and Mitchie hadn't gotten along all that well. And from what Mitchie told me it was because Tess was jealous of Mitchie and I hanging out." I replied. "Well perfect then, we've got our selves a plan", Nate said with a devilish grin. "Um guys?" Jason asked. "What Jason?", Nate and I asked. "Am I allowed to talk yet?" He asked us. "Ugh!" Nate and I both said with a laugh. "Come on guys lets just go to our cabin and get set up" I suggested. "Okay good idea let's go guys" Nate agreed. The three of us walked back to our cabin and got ready for the first camp event that would be taking place that night. That would be when I would make my move on Tess.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kay so yeah lol here's chapter 2.Sorry if it totally sucks cause I'm making this pretty late, but yeah haha. I don't really know if I should continue or not. So tell me what you think so I can decide. Thanks guys!**

Chapter 2

"I wonder who else is gonna be in our cabin this summer",I said to Caitlyn as we walked down a beautiful path to our cabin.

"Well theres four people to a cabin, so we're gonna get two more people.",Caitlyn said in reply.

"Yeah, I hope they're cool."

"Yeah, imagine if we got paired with someone like Tess! Dude that would suck!",Caitlyn said with a laugh.

"Oh come on Caitlyn, I'm pretty sure last summers Final Jam changed her." I replied. "Okay, Mitchie, you don't actually think Tess changed from that, right?" Caitlyn asked. "Well, I don't know. She seemed nicer", I told her.

"Seeming and being are two completely different things Mitchie. I guarantee that Tess Tyler has not changed one bit.

I laughed. "Okay, Caitlyn I guess will have to see about that"

Caitlyn laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "Oh look! There's our cabin!" Caitlyn said happily.

"Oh yay! I'll race you to it!" I said as I bolted off at top speed towards the wooden cabin.

"Cheater!", She yelled after me as she also started running.

Caitlyn pulled in front of me, beating me to the cabin by about a second.

"That is really sad, you started first and I still won!",Caitlyn said laughing at me.

"Oh shut up, I'm slow", I said laughing along.

"Ha, come on let's go inside! I wanna see what it looks like inside!", Caitlyn said.

We opened the door to find two girls sitting on a bed laughing. They looked over at us. Wow they were both beautiful. One had long blond hair. She had stunning aqua eyes. She was fairly short, and was very thin. She had pale skin, it looked perfect on her. She wore a red Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, blue denim shorts, and a pair of red flip flops. The other was even prettier. She had shoulder length brown hair. Her emerald green eyes were just as perfect as the rest of her. She had a beautiful tan. She was tall, and just like the other girl, she was very thin. She wore a blue Hollister tank top, paired with white shorts and blue flip flops.

The brown haired girl stood up. "Hey, I'm Kelsey". She smiled at us. She had a perfect smile, with stunningly white teeth.

"I'm Michelle", the blond girl said also smiling.

"I'm Mitchie nice meeting you guys!", I said to them.

"And I'm Caitlyn, I'm guessing you guys are our cabin mates?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Have you guys ever been her? This is our first year", Kelsey asked us.

"This is my second year and Caitlyn has been going here for a while now.", I replied.

The four of us talked for a while. Both girls were actually very nice. Kelsey seemed a bit friendlier though.

"Oh whoa! We gotta go to the camp activity tonight! We're gonna be late!" I said in a panicked voice.

"Oh my god yeah! Lets go guys!" Kelsey agreed.

We all ran out to the dining hall where we would eat and then find out what tonights activity was. We made it to the dining hall just in time. I saw Shane sitting at a table with his brothers and sat by him with the rest of my friends.

"Hey guys!", I said to them.

"Hey" Shane said.

Shane then spotted Tess. "Hey Tess! Come sit over here!", Shane yelled.

Tess looked over and smiled. Her Peggy and Ella all came over and sat by us. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. I noticed Shane smiling at Tess. What was with him tonight? He hated Tess. I could already tell this was going to be another very interesting camp experience.


	4. Chapter 3

**So, I just got done watching Camp Rock for the first time in a while. You should have seen me singing and dancing, it was pretty awesome! Lol. But anyways watching it brought me back memories of Kevin's obsession with bird houses. I'm gonna put some of that in my stories now cause that was pretty funny(: Well here's chapter 3. Enjoy and review! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 3

"Hey Tess! How was your year?" Shane asked Tess with a warm smile.

"Hey Shane! It was great. Thanks for asking!" Tess replied obviously happy that Shane had noticed her.

"So, guys have you met me and Kaitlyn's cabin mates yet?" I cut in.

"No, but I'd definitely love to", Nate said while staring longingly at Kelsey.

"Okay well the blond one is Michelle and the one Nate's staring at is Kelsey"

Everyone started laughing. Nate turned bright red.

"Well, Michelle I'm Jason", Jason introduced his self.

"Oh hi!", Michelle replied.

"Do you like bird houses? I love bird houses. Last summer only Shane came and I asked him to make me a birdhouse. He told me he would, but no I didn't get a bird house", Jason rambled on.

Michelle giggled. "Yeah, I guess bird houses are pretty cool", she said.

"Great! Maybe I can make you one!" Jason offered excitedly.

"Yeah maybe" Michelle said laughing.

Everyone at the table stared at Jason for a moment.

"So Tess, I'm really glad to see you again. I missed you all year", Shane said breaking the silence.

Everyone went back into they're own conversations. Peggy talked to Ella. Jason talked to Michelle. Shane talked to Tess. And I talked to Nate Caitlyn and Kelsey. Well I kind of did. I was barely in the conversation. I was mainly listen to Shane gushing over Tess. To my own surprise I was starting to feel terribly jealous.

"I don't really feel that great, I'm gonna head back to the cabin guys.", I said desperate to get out.

I ran out before anyone could reply.

"Is she okay?", Shane asked obviously worried.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check on her", Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah I'll go with", Kelsey agreed.

"Me too. I wanna make sure she's okay." Michelle said.

"No! Michelle don't leave! I want to keep talking about bird houses" Jason said desperately.

"It's okay Michelle stay and talk to Jason, me and Caitlyn will go talk to Mitchie" Kelsey told her friend.

"Kay fine. See ya guys later.", Michelle Muttered.

Kelsey and Caitlyn stormed out of the dining hall and into the cabin where they saw me curled up in a fatal position on my bed, crying as hard as I could.

"Oh my god! Mitchie! What's wrong!" Caitlyn asked, wearing a very worried face.

I wiped my soaking wet cheeks with the back of my hand

"I don't know. I just lost it when I saw Shane talking to Tess. He was like obsessed with her!"I said with tears streaming rapidly down my face.

"Wait, I thought you were over Shane." Caitlyn said.

"So did I. I guess I was wrong though." I replied with a deep sigh.

"Well if it helps, you picked a great guy to crush on. Shane's hot!", Kelsey said trying to make me happy.

I burst out crying even harder.

"That doesn't help it makes it worse!" I said through my rampaging tears.

"Oh Okay sorry", Kelsey replied.

"You guys go ahead, have fun. I'm just gonna hang out in her all night",I said not wanting to ruin their fun.

"No way! We're gonna stay here with you."Caitlyn said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and besides we couldn't have fun knowing you were this upset" Kelsey added.

"Aw thanks guys!" I gave both of them hugs.

"I brought my laptop for making music. We can watch movies on it if you guys want.", Caitlyn suggested.

"Yeah sure. What are we gonna watch?", I asked her.

"Oh I know! Let's watch school of rock! It's funny, and has to do with music!"Kelsey suggested.

"Good idea Kels! Yeah, let's watch School of Rock." I agreed.

About a minute after the movie ended Michelle came through the door of our cabin.

"I am officially scared for my life", she said.

"Why what happened" Caitlyn Kelsey and I all asked in unison.

"The whole night Jason was talking to me about birdhouses"

We all laughed.

"So, Mitchie are you okay? You looked upset when you left. Everyone was really worried. Especially Shane." Michelle said as she gave me a hug.

I instantly got happier when she said that Shane had been worried. I continued on to tell Michelle the whole story.

"Oh wow. Don't worry though Mitchie, I mean it he was really worried. I don't know what's with him but I can tell he doesn't really like Tess." Michelle assured me.

"Kay. If you say so. It's been a long day though, let's go to bed.", I suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea", Caitlyn agreed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shane's POV

Nate, Jason, and I were walking slowly toward our cabin to get ready for bed.

"Wow Shane I think our plan is working! Mitchie seemed really upset when she left", Nate said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's great" I mumbled.

"You don't sound that happy Shane. What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"It's just, if me flirting with Tess was the reason she left, then I just really don't want to hurt her.", Shane said followed by a sigh.

"Well, if you really want Mitchie then we have to do this", Nate told me.

"I know but I'd rather have her hate me then know that she was unhappy because of me", I pointed out.

"I know it's hard. Let's just get some sleep and see how you feel in the morning", Nate suggested.

"Kay fine" I agreed.

Mitchies POV

I glanced at the clock. 12:30 AM. I hadn't been able to fall asleep all night. I sat up in my bed and grabbed a flashlight. I carefully walked out of the cabin. I went to the dock where I had hung out with Shane a lot last summer. I knew that being there would help me think straight. As I approached that dock I saw a figure there skilfully throwing rocks into the lake. As I got closer I got a better look and realized that it was Shane. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Oh hey" he said back.

"So, what brings you here?", I asked.

"Just thinking", he replied.

"Yeah same" I said.

"Are you okay? You didn't look too well when you left" he sounded worried.

"Oh yeah. I just felt kind of sick", I lied.

"Oh, okay."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So what's with you and Tess? I thought you hated her", I questioned.

"I did. I don't know I guess I just decided to give her a second chance. She's actually not that bad", He said.

"Your lying. Come on Shane tell me the truth", I pleaded.

"Okay, but you can't hate me for this okay?" he said.

"Don't worry Shane I couldn't hate you" I said with a smile.

Shane took a deep breath. "Okay, so there's this girl that I really like. But she has a boyfriend. So Nate came up with the idea that I should pretend to like Tess to make her jealous. So, that's the only reason I'm even talking to Tess." Shane said quietly.

"Oh. Well, who's the girl?" I asked him.

"You.", Shane said under his breath.

"Oh. Listen Shane", I started to say.

"I know, you have a boyfriend. Sorry I told you", he said in a depressed tone.

"No, Shane. I really like you. I think I may even love you", I told him.

"That's perfect! I brought my cell phone just call Kyle up and break up with him!" Shane said with a huge smile.

"No Shane, you don't get it! I love Kyle too. And I don't know I just think it might be better if I stay with him." I said as a tear streamed down my cheeks.

"Whatever Mitchie", He said as he stood up.

"I'm so sorry Shane", I apologized.

He glanced at me and then walked away.

The tears were now coming violently. I buried my head and my hands and cried for a while. It was 1:30 when I got back to the cabin. I got into my bed but couldn't fall asleep for another hour.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"MITCHIE! WAKE UP!" Caitlyn screamed in my ear.

I jumped up. "What happened!" I asked.

"Get ready we have 10 minutes to get ready" Kelsey yelled from the cabin bathroom.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I jumped out of my bed.

I quickly threw on an outfit brushed through my hair and brushed my teeth. I didn't have time for makeup. I could do that after breakfast.

We all sprinted at top speed to the dining hall. We made it about a minute before breakfast started. Shane and everyone else were already at the table. I half smiled at Shane, he just looked away.

Shane started talking to Tess.

"So, Michelle I'm going to start on your birdhouse today", Jason said.

"Oh, how great" Michelle said with a giggle.

"Hey Kelsey, guess what song I was listening to this morning?" Nate asked with a grin.

"What song?" Kelsey smiled as she said this.

"Kelsey, by Metro Station", Nate said smiling.

Kelsey laughed. "Oh I love that song!"

"Yeah me too." Nate laughed.

Caitlyn looked down obviously upset.

After breakfast we had time to walk around camp and talk to people. Everyone at our table walked around talking the whole free period.

Shane whispered something to Tess. She looked at me and laughed.

"Oh real mature Shane" I said as I turned around and walked away.

"Shane! What was that for!" Nate said. "Now go talk to her" he ordered.

"Fine, whatever" Shane said as he went to find me.

Shane's POV

I walked steadily to the place I knew I would find Mitchie. I saw her sitting on the dock that we had talked on last night. It brought back terrible memories. Mitchie had her face buried in her hands, I could tell she had been crying a lot.

"Hey" I said softly as I sat next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked me through her tears.

"To say I'm sorry. I was being a really big jerk. I was just really upset because I really do care about you a lot." I told her.

"I'm sorry too. I just really liked both of you and I guess I just thought... well I don't even know what I was thinking. I just decided on Kyle. I don't even know why. I think it'll just be better for me to stay with him until I can work some things out in my head", Mitchie said to me.

"Well until you know what you want to do, can we just try to be friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd really like that" Mitchie said wiping tears.

We embraced. She buried her head in my chest. Mitchie cried softly as I held her tight. I never wanted to let go of her. After a few minutes she let go and wiped her tears once more.

"Do you want to go find everyone else?" She asked.

"Yeah if your ready" I said.

"Yeah. I'm good let's go", She replied.

"Kay, come on."

We started walking together and found everyone else sitting down on the ground.

"Hey Mitch! You okay?", Caitlyn asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Mitchie told them.

Later that day in Mitchies cabin.

Mitchies POV

"So Mitchie what happened with you and Shane today?", Michelle asked me.

I told them everything that had happened last night at the dock, and then explained what happened when Shane found me at the dock this morning.

"Oh how cute!" Kelsey said giggling.

"Kelsey this isn't funny. What are you going to do Mitchie?" Caitlyn wondered.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure Shane's over me" I told them.

"You have got to be kidding me. Did you see the way he was looking at you when you guys came back today? He is so not over you." Caitlyn informed me.

"Yeah it's true. You obviously didn't see the way he looked at you" Kelsey agreed.

"That's what I just said Kelsey" Caitlyn scowled.

"Okay chill you two, what's wrong with you guys today" Michelle asked as she rolled her eyes.

**Sorry if that's like really short. I'm on a shortage of ideas right now. But no worries! I'll write more later tonight cause I think better at night. I need your guys' thoughts on the story so far though. Click the review button and please tell me what you guys think. Mmkayy thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After lunch Caitlyn and I were going on a walk around camp.

"What's your deal with Kelsey? You seemed kind of pissed at her" I asked.

"I like Nate. And it's pretty obvious he likes Kelsey and Kelsey likes him." she said.

"Well, there's really no need to take things out on Kelsey. She doesn't even know you like him. If you told her she's back off. She's really nice.", I told her.

"So wait your just taking her side with this?! You just met her! We've been friends for about a year already!" Caitlyn yelled.

"I'm not taking anyones side Caitlyn. I just don't feel like your being fair to Kelsey." I said calmly.

"Well it sounds like your taking her side! Some friend you are!" She yelled as she stormed off.

"CAITLYN!" I yelled after her.

Shane appeared from behind a tree.

"You saw that whole thing?" I asked him as he walked up to me.

"Yeah. You okay?" he asked as he hugged me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But don't tell Nate okay?" I told him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry she'll come around" Shane assured me.

"Okay, thanks Shane. Your a really good friend" I said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, friend" He said forcing a smile.

"I'm gonna go find her" I said as I turned around and started running to look for Caitlyn.

"Only a friend" Shane mumbled to himself.

Shane's POV

I turned and walked away to find Nate and Jason. I found them sitting in the Cabin strumming on their guitars.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat on my bed.

"Hey, what's up?" Nate asked.

"I need your guys' help." I told them.

"With what?" Jason asked.

"I still like Mitchie and I need a new plan. She already knows about the Tess plan. Please guys I need you" I begged.

"Okay fine let me think...Oh I got it! Visitors night is in about a week from now. Mitchie's probably going to invite her boyfriend. So when she does we have to make him dump Mitchie. Tell that Kyle guy anything that will make him breakup with her." Nick suggested.

"I don't know. If Mitchie finds out I'll never have a chance" I pointed out.

"She won't find out as long as your not stupid this time and don't tell her" Nate said.

"Okay fine I'll do it" I said unsure of the whole plan.

"Oh yeah Nate. What do you think of Caitlyn?" I asked him.

"I don't know I guess she's pretty cool. But I'm more into Kelsey. Why?" Nate replied.

"Just wondering".

Mitchie's POV

I ran as fast as I could trying to find Caitlyn. I couldn't stand her being mad at me again. I finally found her inside our cabin.

"Hey", she mumbled as I walked through the door.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I over reacted. I was really upset about the whole Nate thing and I was taking it out on you and Kelsey and I'm really sorry. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"It's alright. And I'm sure Kelsey will forgive you like I said before she's really nice" I told her.

"Yeah I know. No wonder Nate likes her so much. She's nice, funny, and not to mention the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life." Caitlyn complained.

"Don't worry Caitlyn, I'm sure he'll fall for you soon enough. You just have to stop being so shy around him and actually talk to him every once in a while." I instructed.

"Okay. Fine I will. I promise at dinner I'll try starting a conversation with him" Caitlyn promised.

"Okay good! Now can I have a hug?" I asked.

"Sure why not" Caitlyn laughed.

We hugged for a few seconds before letting go.

**Oops another short one! Sorry guys. I just haven't had that many ideas for not, I already have what's going to happen later in the story planned out I just need to work on some of the stuff in between that. But no worries I'll have some stuff up really soon! I promise(:**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shane's POV

"Open mic's tonight" I told Nate and Jason.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to do something on my own" Nate said.

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"Okay, well I don't know if it's a good idea or not but I kind of wanted to sing Kelsey by Metro Station. But I'm going to make it an acoustic version."

"Oh. Is it for Kelsey?" I asked.

"Yeah" Nate mumbled.

"Nate and Kelsey sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Jason teased.

"Shut up" Nate yelled.

"Whoa, chill dude. And don't worry I think it's a good idea" I said with a smile.

Nate smiled. "Thanks".

"Welcome. Now come on guys let's go to dinner" I said as I stood up.

The three of us walked to the dining hall. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Kelsey and Michelle were already there.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down next to Mitchie.

"Hey" She said with a bright smile.

"Did things work out with Caitlyn" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, thanks for asking" she replied.

"Your welcome." I said.

"So, are you going to do anything at open mic tonight?" Mitchie asked me.

"Nah, are you?" I asked after taking a bite of salad.

"No, I'm not huge on preforming at open mic." Mitchie told me.

Later that night at open mic

Caitlyn's POV

I stood by all of my friends eagerly waiting for Nate to preform. I glanced at Mitchie, she was giggling about something Shane had said.

I would give anything to be Mitchie right now. I know she has her problems and that must suck, but at least she has two guys that really care for her. I needed Nate to look at me once the way Shane looked at Mitchie.

The sound of Nate's voice brought me back out of my day dreams. As soon as he started playing I knew what song it was. I felt as if my heart had just been snapped in half. I forced a half smile.

Wow Nate's voice was incredible. I just hated the lyrics he was singing.

_And I'd swim the ocean for you the ocean for you, whoa oh Kelsey. Oh you darling._

I felt tears in my eyes, but I couldn't just leave. I couldn't let anyone know how much I liked Nate.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Mitchie. She was giving me the "Are you okay?" look. I nodded at her. She knew I was lying.

"Do you want to go?" She whispered to me.

"No. Really, I'm fine" I whispered back.

_So let me say that I love you. Your all I've ever wanted. Your all I've ever dreamed of to come, and yes you did come. I want you so bad, can you feel it to. You know I'm so I'm so in love with you._

I glanced back at Kelsey. She was wearing a huge smile. When I looked back at Nate he was staring at her as he sang.

Finally the song ended. The camp erupted in applause. Kelsey was cheering

Nate's POV

I carefully placed my guitar in it's case and walked over to where Kelsey and the rest of our group was standing. I took a deep breath nervous of what Kelsey would say.

"Oh my gosh! Nate! I loved it!" Kelsey said wearing the brightest smile I've ever seen.

She hugged me, and then gently kissed me for a second.

I smiled at her. My heart racing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn quickly wiping a tear from her eye.

I removed myself from Kelsey's grasp. I needed to talk to Caitlyn, but I couldn't pull her out right now.

"Okay campers! That was a wonderful open mic! You should all be heading to bed now. See you all in the morning at breakfast" My uncles voice came through a microphone.

All of the campers started heading to their cabins. I pulled Caitlyn aside.

"Hey Caitlyn. Meet me at the dock at 11 tonight. I need to talk to you" I told her.

"Oh. Um okay"she mumbled.

I walked to the cabin where Shane and Jason already were.

"You walk slow" Shane said.

"I had to tell Caitlyn something" I told them.

"What did you tell her?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you guys later"

"Alright. Whatever, let's just go to bed guys" Shane said.

I stayed up in my bunk until 10:55 and then got up, grabbed a flashlight and walked out of the cabin.

When I reached the dock Caitlyn was not yet there.

Finally at about 11:10 Caitlyn showed up.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Hi" she mumbled.

"Are you okay? I saw you wiping your eyes. It seemed like you were crying" I questioned her.

"Oh yeah I was fine. I just uh had something in my eye" she lied.

"Caitlyn. I need to know what happened. Please tell me" I begged.

"I can't. Because I don't want things to be how they were with Shane and Mitchie" she said softly.

"What do you mean? They're fine now." I pointed out.

"Okay. I don't know what you've seen the past few days but they are not fine now. Shane acts like he's okay with everything but he's not. He's your brother, you should know when somethings wrong with him!" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Caitlyn chill out I'm just trying to figure out what was wrong." I told her.

"Nothing was wrong!"she yelled at me.

"Caitlyn that's a lie! Tell me the truth!" I pleaded.

I saw a tear run down her face. "I told you that I didn't want to have things between us end up like they did with Shane and Mitchie. Isn't that enough for you to know?" I asked him quietly.

"Honestly last summer I really liked you. I just never thought that you liked me" I said.

"And let me guess. Now those feeling you had are now gone, and all you ever think about is Kelsey now right?" Caitlyn guessed.

"Actually, no your wrong. That's how I thought I felt, but now that I know you like me it changes everything. I think some of those feeling are coming back. So what do you say Caitlyn. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her completely confident that she'd say yes.

"I don't know Nate. What about Kelsey? I think tonight made her start liking you." Caitlyn said.

My heart dropped. "Caitlyn please. I can't bare knowing that we both like each other and having us not be able to be with each other." I once again begged.

**Cliffy! I bet your all wondering what Caitlyn's going to say. Well guess you'll have to wait until I make the next chapter! I am currently also confused about what Caitlyn is going to say. But I'll try getting the next chapter up really soon!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks(: **


End file.
